


Broken Routine

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Pete worries he did something wrong.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Broken Routine

Pete couldn’t remember the last time Y/N hadn’t worn one of his shirts to bed. He was pretty sure there wasn’t a single time that she hadn’t. Which is why he couldn’t help but look at Y/N’s sleeping body with confused and slightly hurt eyes.

He racked his brain, trying to figure out if he had forgotten something, but nothing was coming to mind and even when she was mad at him Y/N still wore his shirts.

Pete crawled into the bed, wrapping himself around her. “Baby.” He whispers. After hearing her breathing come uneven.

She hums in response, the weight and warmth of his body, having woken her up.

He presses his lips to her cheek. “Everything okay?”

She yawns, frowning as her arms wrap around him. “Yeah, why?”

“Nothing, it’s just, uh,” he freezes not finding any good reason to why he would ask, so he goes for the truth. “You aren’t wearing one of my shirts.”

“I know.”

“And you always wear one of my shirts to bed.” Pete finishes.

Y/N nods, “I would rather be in one of your shirts right now, but I have to do laundry. You don’t have any clean shirts other than one, which you have to wear tomorrow.”

He relaxes at her answer, but pulls away from her body, ignoring the slight put out look on her face. “Take your shirt off.”

She raises an eyebrow, “baby, I really don’t feel like messing around.” As the words leave her mouth, she does what he wants, tossing the shirt onto the floor.

Pete stares at her chest for a few seconds, before remembering exactly why he asked her to take off the shirt. He takes off his own, before handing it to Y/N. Preening slightly, when she eyes his nearly naked body.

Once she puts on the shirt, she lays back down. Pete only waiting five seconds before laying back down on top of her, copying his earlier position. “Night.”

“Good night.”


End file.
